Running into Twilight
by bouie84
Summary: It's been over two years since I ran. Two years since I found out that those traitors wanted nothing but my fame and money.  Two years ago I thought I had it all. Two years ago I was Harry James Evan Potter Black but now he's dead and I am here.


I don't not own Harry Potter or twilight. I just like writing about them.

Chapter one: Running for my life.

It's been over two years since I ran. Two years since I found out that those traitors wanted nothing but my fame and money. Two years ago I thought I had it all. I was finally free of Voldemort. I was going to marry the love of my life, Ginny Weasley. My best mate was going to be my best man. I was finally going to have a family. That all came crashing down the day of my wedding when I overheard them plotting against me.

"_I can't wait for this day to be over with already. The sooner you marry him Ginny the sooner we can stop pretending. I can't believe Dumbledore planned actually worked."_

"_Well he is Dumbledore Ron. He isn't the greatest wizard of our time for nothing. But I agree the sooner this is over with the sooner we can be together like we planned. I can't bear the thought of him standing there and not you my love."_

"_I know Ginny but you have to just be patient. Once you become the new Mrs. Potter-Black and we have full control over his Million galleon estate, we can get rid of him. Blaming it on some rogue Death eaters trying to avenge their Master death."_

_Harry couldn't stop the tears that were falling from his eyes. His best mate, the very first friend he ever had, and fiancée, the girl that meant the world to him were plotting to kill him for his estate. From the very beginning they were following a plan that Dumbledore setup. _

"_Ah Miss Weasley here you are. I hope everything is in order my dear."_

"_Yes of course Professor Dumbledore everything is going according to plan. As soon as Harry and I are married we're planning on leaving straight away to the States, New York actually. Where some rogue Death Eaters will sadly kill my poor Harry on our wedding night. But not before he gives me his heir of course."_

"_Yes we can't kill him before we have a way to control his estate. Since the only way to do such according to the pure-blood by-laws Ginny must produce him an heir in order to claim the Potter-Black estate. Something you kindly forgot to mention to us Sir."_

"_I'm sure my boy it wasn't intentional."_

"_I'm sure it was Headmaster." Hermione said walking into the room._

"_Ah Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with force politeness. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with this anymore."_

"_Oh don't worry Albus I still don't. I think what your doing is wrong on some many accounts. I may have thought differently when I was younger but I have since wise up as the muggle would say, to the type of person you are."_

"_As interesting as all this is, I do have a wedding to prepare for. So if you two can kindly leave me and Ron along to have our ME time and…"_

"_Ginny there isn't going to be a wedding." Hermione said before Ginny could finish her earlier statement._

"_What the hell you mean there's not going to be a wedding." Ron shouted. "Look Granger we understand you had a change of heart and all but there is going to be a wedding. Ginny will become the new Lady Potter-Black, and if you have forgotten you are under a magical contract that doesn't allow you tell Harry anything."_

_Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered some words in Latin. That created a force shield of some type. _

_Hermione starred at the three wands that were now pointed at her before she started to speak._

"_Yes Ronald I do remember what I can and cannot do under the terms of that contract. But please let me remind you three that the contract also states that no one can cause any type of harm to the others. To make this plain and simply so that even you Ronald will understand, your wands are useless against me."_

"_Then Miss Granger wills you enlightening us to the reason why you created this force field, which I am curious of how you learn such advance magic."_

"_Please Albus let's not pretend that I am not the smartest witch of my time. Learning this type of magic wasn't so hard. But I will enlighten you on something the three of you haven't notice since you have been discussing your plots against Harry."_

"_Look you bushy bitch; just get to the damn point already." Ginny snapped_

"_My dear Ginny, I was just going to tell you that harry been listening to you since you started this topic, and he knows everything you plan to do to him. Isn't that right Harry?"_

_So she knew that I was here all this time but said nothing. What the hell is she playing at? According to the others she's also a part of this plot. But she did have a change of heart, I wonder out of loyalty to me or for some other reason. Well it really doesn't matter since I will never trust them again._

"_Harry?" Hermione called out. "This shield is not going to hold forever. It's time to speak and flee."_

"_Granger what are you playing at. Drop this shield this instant." Dumbledore snap dropping his loving grandfather act._

"_Why Harry asked?" after finally stepping into the room. "Was my money all you ever wanted Ron. Did our friendship mean nothing? You were my first friend."_

"_You wouldn't understand Potter. You don't know how it feels to be poor. To have everyone look down on you because your parents had more children then they could afford."_

"_Your right Ron I can't understand. My parents were killed before they could have more kids. Don't you know I would give up everything just to have what you have? I feel sorry for you Ron if you think money will solve your problems." Harry said before turning to face Ginny. _

"_And let not forget my loving fiancé. How could you be fucking your brother of all people? What would your parents say if they found out?"_

"_Well I believe mom would be happy since she already knows about us. Hell she was the one pushing us together all this time. Raising us to be the proper Pure-Blood family, so we wouldn't end up like my sorry ass father. We are just keeping true to the Pure-Blood status."_

"_That's just fucking nasty." Harry told her while turning to face Dumbledore. "I always wonder why you place me with the Dursley when you knew they hated anything magical. But that was part of your plan all along wasn't. To make me depend on you, the one who saved me from the horrible people? And I did, didn't me. I followed you like a blind puppy. But I am not blind anymore."_

"_Harry my boy" Dumbledore started._

"_I am not your boy. Just save it. There nothing you can say at this point. So stop with the lies and just tell me the truth for once in your life,"_

_Dumbledore decided to drop the act all together. This boy wasn't going to best him. Not when he is so close to getting what he really wanted out of the Potter's vaults. Harry would not leave here alive._

"_Your right Harry I did everything in my power to make you weak. For you see I'm not ready to be push aside so you can take my place as lord of the light. The only way for me to make sure that doesn't happen is to get rid of you."_

"_You got to be fucking kidding me. You did all this because of a stupid title. For bloody sake man, you destroyed my life for that."_

"_No Harry that's not all." Hermione said. _

_Dumbledore started to raise his wand with a hex already on the tip of his tongue._

"_Think about the contract Albus!" Hermione said before turning back to meet harry's eyes_

_Harry turn to give her a piece of his mind as well, but before any words could leave his mouth she was already speaking._

"_Yes I know I betrayed you and all that. There are many songs about it. So just pick one, dedicated to me and move on. Like I was saying there is more to this then what Albus is saying. I 'm sure he wasn't lying about keeping his title as The Lord of the Light. But I believe there is something else he wants from your vaults. That's why he didn't tell those two about the Pure-blood by-laws. But now is not the time to figure all this out. Dumbledore is already weakling my shield. You need to leave Harry and now."_

_Harry turn to look at Dumbledore and found him chanting some words in Latin_

"_But what's going to happen to you?" Harry asked._

_After all she did against him; he still couldn't leave her to their mercy._

_She starred at him for a few moments. She couldn't believe that he still cared enough to worry about her._

"_I'm protected by the contract Harry. Now go because I can't keep the shield up for much longer."_

_He wasted no time by turning on the spot diapparating right through the wards over the Burrow._

_Harry apparated right outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Once he made his way to a bank teller he requested to see the Goblin he charged of the bank and his bank manger._

"_Lord Ragnuk the First does not see filthy wizards without an appointment. Now leave wizard."_

_Harry sneered down at the goblin with a look that would make Lucius Malfoy jealous of. _

"_Look Gornuk if you don't tell Ragnuk that I request an audience with him I will empty out both the Potter and Black vaults out and bank with a muggle bank for now on. Now get your ugly ass up and deliver my message."_

_After getting over the shock of hearing a Lord Potter-Black threat of banking with a muggle bank and taking two of the oldest accounts with him made Gornuk run to tell his king of the request Lord Potter –Black just made._

_Harry didn't have to wait long before Gornuk came back for him._

"_Lord Ragnuk and your account manger are waiting for you in Lord Ragnuk office. This way please."_

"_Thank you for agreeing to see me Lord Ragnuk the First. Let me assure you that this is no small matter. It has come to my attention that some people close to me were planning on stealing my estate from me and now I have reasons to believe that they may have had help from the inside."_

_All eyes turned to Burogt, the account manager of the Potter-Black estate. Who were looking pretty damn nerves? _

"_Burogt?" Ragnuk said. "What say you on these matters?"_

"_My lord I assure you that I have no idea what this wizard talking about. I would never betray Gringotts by stealing someone else's money. This little Lord came here on a hunch. A hunch that isn't true. He is wasting my Lord time. I would advice that we send this wizard boy on his way with a hefty fine for wasting our Lord time with such talk."_

"_Your right Burogt I came here with a hunch. No facts or proof that you did any wrong doing. But I can't help to think that these traitors had to have help from Gringotts because not once have I ever got any type of account statements or anything advising me of the properties I inherited from my parents and godfather. In yet these traitors knew what I had before I did. You say Burogt that you didn't help them but you also failed to do your basic job by keeping me up to date about my accounts."_

_Burogt started to panic a little now. He though Dumbledore had taken care of the boy. And now he just told his Lord that he haven't receive any account statement which he should had started receiving at the age of eleven. There was no way he was going to be talking his way out of this one._

"_I have sent you your statement since you turned eleven. It's not our problem that you're not incompetent enough to get your mail boy."_

"_That will be enough Burogt. This is an easy matter to solve. Let us view the account statement and see if there anything irregular about them." Lord Ragnuk said._

"_My Lord I assure you that you will find nothing wrong. This will be a waste of your time my Lord. I beseech you to just send this boy on is way and follow his hunches elsewhere." Burogt pleaded._

"_You beseech me now, do you really? Burogt you sound like someone is trying to hide something from me."_

"_No my Lord I just don't want to waste anymore of your time that this little wizard has already."_

"_Since Lord Potter-Black been in my office you have done nothing but insulted him to the very core and yet he says nothing. Why do you think that is Burogt?"_

"_I have no idea my Lord." Burogt stated sounding nerves. _

"_I believe Lord Potter-Black is giving you more rope to hang yourself with. Am I right in thinking this Lord Potter-Black?" _

"_You are correct indeed Lord Ragnuk. I believe all the evidence will be in my statements. Since it's clear that Burogt does not wish us to view them." _

_Harry couldn't resist smiling at Burogt once he finished speaking with Ragnuk._

"_Ah yes, here we are. Thank you Griphok for being me the Potter-Black files. Let's see. This is very interesting, very interesting indeed. Lord Potter-Black have you granted any Weasley's or Albus Dumbledore access to your vaults."_

"_I believe Mrs. Weasley pick up some money for me a few time to buy my school supplies but I never really gave her access to my account. Dumbledore had my key at that time. But no one but me should have had access to my vaults."_

"_Burogt," Lord Ragnuk started but was cut off by a silver knife flying at him._

"_Accio silver dagger." Harry caught the dagger out of the air using his seeker reflects. Once the dagger was safely in his hand he turns his wand on Burogt who was getting ready to throw another knife at the king. "CONFRINGO. Incarcerous."_

"_Guards," Lord Ragnuk shouted. _

_Seconds later dozen of guards came pouring into the room weapons draw and ready. "Seize that traitor."_

_At Ragnuk words the goblins grab Burogt._

"_My Lord Potter-Black you have saved my life from this traitor for this Gringotts is in your debt."_

"_My Lord Ragnuk all I ask is that Gringotts corrects the mistakes of Burogt and to make sure he gets a long and painful death that only the goblins can give."_

"_You could have asked anything of me and yet this is all you ask of me young Lord." Ragnuk asked questionably."_

"_I don't seek anything that is not mine by right. I only ask for justice to be serve which I have no doubt it will."_

"_That is something I can gladly give you young Lord. We will start right away on recovering everything that's been taken from your vaults." _

"_I only want any personal possessions of mine that was taking from my vaults. They can keep the money they already stole. That's all I ask of you Lord Ragnuk."_

"_You have my word young Lord that it shall be done, but Gringotts don't treat thieves as kindly as you do. In such the bank will act according to policy on this matter my young Lord. I fear without the money the Weasley's stole from you they may have been in the streets. It's not too late to change you your mind about reclaiming your stolen money young Lord." Ragnuk stated with an evil grin._

"_No my mind is set. Even though they stole from me I still don't want to see them harm. I'm sure it wasn't all of them. I can't punish everyone for what some of them did. I would like to ask that you only seek out the guilty party for their wrong doing please."_

"_Young lord you are to kind to these people. They truly don't deserve your kindness but I will seek just the guilty ones. Enough talk about traitors, back to business. I see that you never had an inheritance test. This is something that should've happen once you were eleven. Again I have to apologies for the lack of respect you have been giving from Gringotts."_

"_What other inheritance would I have? I already have the Potter's and Black's inheritance."  
><em>

"_There could be other inheritance you receive from distance relative if you are the last living relative alive. There are also some inheritances that can only be passed down by Magic itself."_

"_Oh ok I guess. What do I have to do?"_

"_I just need a drop of your blood place on the parchment."_

_Harry took the silver knife that was still in his hands and gently cut his finger for a drop of blood._

_**Inheritance **_

_Harry J. Evans Potter Black _

_Pure blood (1__st__ Generation)_

_**Heir of the ancient house:**_

_Potter_

_Blacks_

_Merlin_

_**Houses:**_

_Potter Estate_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Marauder's Den (Hidden location)_

_Grimmual Place_

_**Magical Items**_

_Invisibility cloak_

_Book of Merlin spells _

_Flying motorcycle_

_**Magical gifts **_

_Parseltongue _

_Animagus_

_Elemental _

_**Monies**_

_650.321.008 (gold)_

_125.211.015 (stock & bonds)_

"_I guess you see why those traitors were trying to steal your gold. You're one of the richest wizards alive. But I am truly shock to see that you're in the possession of Merlin's book of spells."_

"_I thought all of Merlin's books and possessions were lost when he died." _

_Was this what Dumbledore wanted from his vaults?_

"_It's true young lord many of Merlin's things were lost to us but there are a few items out there. But you have the most powerful item that Merlin ever made. With this book you could learn magic that has been long forgotten. This book can grant you more power then you could ever imagine. If anyone would to find out that you have this book in your possession young lord. You would be hunted down. I advise you to never tell a soul of this book."_

"_I think…"_

_Just before harry could finish, Griphok came running back into Ragnuk office with several guards in tow._

"_My lord the Potter Vaults just been broken into." Griphok stammered out, still trying to catch his breath._

"_What?" Harry shouted jumping to his feet._

"_Calm yourself young lord. Was you not able to transfer the Potter vaults as I asked you Griphok."_

"_Yes my Lord we had just finishes moving everything to the Black vaults as you requested after I brought you the file. Nothing was taken but I'm afraid that whoever broke into the Potter's vaults had some goblin help."_

"_It's Dumbledore. He knows about the book. That's what he wants from my vaults. "_

"_If this is true young lord we must act fast. Come we need to get to the Black vaults quickly. Guards." Ragnuk shouted. "Secures the passage way._

_As the y made their way down to the lowest part of the bank were the kept the most secured vaults the sound of fight could be heard from in front of them._

"_My lord." A goblin guard screamed out after see his King walking towards the fighting. "There are wizards who are dressed in white robes that are trying to break into the Black vaults. We are doing everything we can to stop them my lord but they have goblins on their side."_

"_We have more traitors among us." Shouted another guard that was part of the king guardians._

"_Blasphemy, that's what they committing by fight their brothers and sister for some wizards." Another guard shouted."_

"_What say you my Lord? What is thy will?" Griphok asked his king._

"_Kill them all and bring me their heads. Come young lord we must get to the Black vault." Ragnuk backing harry along. _

"_No wait. This doesn't seem like something Dumbledore would do. He's to cunning to just attack outright. This has to be a decoy. Dumbledore wants the book and he knows that the goblins would do everything to insure that no one leave here alive. So he wouldn't just attack. This is too foolhardy. Something Voldemort would do but not Albus Dumbledore."_

"_That's impossible. The book is place inside Merlin vault and nothing will open that vault without you. Hell I can't even open the vault without your blood and tears. Merlin himself places the protection around that vault."_

"_My Master would have your blood boy. Once I tell him what is needed to open the vault he will hunt you down. Your days are number boy." Burogt shouted as he ran to the nearest exit._

_Harry start to give chase to his ex account manager that somehow escaped the clutches of his goblin guards, but was soon cut off by other traitorous goblins. Before he knew it, he was in a middle of a battle._

"_Sectumsempra!" Harry shouts before moving out of the way of a dagger. Once he side step the other dagger that was thrown at him he shouted out "Stupefy after stupefy."_

_It took those who were on the King side thirty minutes to overthrow the rest of the wizards in the white robes and the traitorous goblins that join them._

"_They're portkeying away." One of the Goblins yelled out. _

"_Even the dead are portkeying away." Another stated._

_I guess no one can say Dumbledore is stupid enough to leave behind men that could be used against him. Harry thought as he made his way to Lord Ragnuk._

"_Damn that Dumbledore. Now we have no proof that it was him that caused this. Another goblin war would be upon us. Never in my lifetime have I ever see goblins fighting goblins. He will pay for this. To war we go." Ragnuk spat out._

"_No." Harry yelled over the cheers of the angry goblins that were looking forward to another war with the wizard._

"_What the hell do you mean no." shouted Ragnuk. Those wizards came into my home to steal from me and turned my own brethren against me. I cannot let that go unpunished."_

"_I'm not asking to." Harry shouted back at Ragnuk. "But you can't punish everyone for what Dumbledore is doing. There are innocent people out there that are going to get hurt, and we're still recovering from the war Voldemort started. Are you really ready to jump back into another war? Look I know that you goblin pride yourself on your honor but what would it do to your honor if you killed innocent women and children that had nothing to do with this raid. This was all Dumbledore fault. This is what he wants. He wants you goblins to start another war so he can step in and save the wizarding world just like he did with Grindelwald. If you commit your people to war Lord Ragnuk you're just playing into dumbledork hands. "_

_Ragnuk starred at harry for a few moment before he started giving orders to take care of the wounded and bury the dead._

_Once Ragnuk, Harry and Griphok made their way back into Ragnuk office, Ragnuk spoke to harry for the first time after Harry speech. _

"_Why do you still protect the wizarding world after they turned their back on you time and time again? How many times will you allow them to treat you like dirt?" _

"_I know it may seem odd that I continue to protect those who do nothing but slander my name and treat me like dirt, but I can't let innocent people be hurt for what other misguided people do. "_

_"I now understand why Magic has chosen you to be Merlin Heir. I will not go to war with the wizarding world but I will do everything in my power to make sure Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore receive justice for what he has done here today. But first we must stop him from getting his hands on the book. You need to run Harry and keep on running. But while you're running you need to seek out these people." Ragnuk said as Griphok handed Harry a list of names of people. "These people will do everything to help you Harry to guard the secrets of that book."_

"_Why must I run? Can't I just hide somewhere in England and secretly train?"_

"_Do you honestly think Dumbledork going to give you time to train if you stay in England." Griphok asked._

"_You must remember young lord that Dumbledore has almost unlimited amount of power here in England you must go places where he will be limited to act against you and not so open. I'm sure even as we speak he's webbing his lies to the public claiming you gone dark. I already told you that that book holds great knowledge of very old and power spells and one day that knowledge is going to be needed. If Dumbledore get his hands on that knowledge the world could be facing a bigger threat then Voldemort could have ever been. I have setup a new identity for you and a place for you to stay that is heavy warded and some credit cards that will still allow you to draw money out of your accounts. We were able to stop them from breaking into your vault so nothing was taken. We also took the liberty of moving the black Vaults to a secret location that only I and Griphok knows and made it damn near impossible to break into. I also caution you not to open this package with your new identify and residents to you complete your training and found a way to fool Dumbledork that you're dead."_

"_Um ok, that's not going to be easy. When do I leave?" Harry asked _

"_Now." Griphok said._

_As soon as the word left Griphok mouth Harry felt the all too familiar pull of a portkey._

A/N

Please tell me how you're like the story so far. I love good and helpful reviews. If you're just going to flame me then please keep it moving. Next chapter will be about Harry training and Harry arrival to Forks.


End file.
